Welcome Back
by cake-error
Summary: Russia comes for a visit. Things happen. This was written on the day Russia's president came to visit America's president. Fail summary is FAIL, but the story's OK. Also posted on dA under same username. Reviews are welcome, pretty please?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Welcome Back, a RussiAmerica twoshot.

**Characters:** Russia, America

**Pairings:** RussiAmerica

**Warnings!:** Rated **M** for: yaoi, implicated "activities," and fluffy fluffiness. Bring some toothpaste. Not for the young'uns. If you don't like, don't read.

**A/N: **Well, this is my first evah Hetalia fanfiction! I can't write lemons, so thats why it's implicated, not written out. Uh...well, yeah. On with the story! By the way, I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Russia or America. Oh, I wish I did. But I don't, so stop bothering me! *waves broom around*

* * *

Russia stretched his legs. Being obscenely tall as he was, a cramped airline seat wasn't the most comfortable way to travel. He hailed a taxi and gave him awkward directions in English. Hopefully his intimidating aura would keep the man from asking questions. Clutching his computer, his only article of luggage, he made his way up the steps.

And waiting there for him was America.

He smiled, recalling their chat during the long flight. Holding his computer more tightly in his hand, he hugged the tall blond. "I missed you," America whispered in his ear. Straightening up, he cleared his throat.

"Was the flight okay?"

"Uncomfortable, as to be expected, but doubly so for the person sitting next to me." He offered up his trademark saccharine smirk. America had to admit, when coupled with his vitriolic amethyst glare, this made a potent combination.

Grabbing Russia's hand, he led him through the large capital building until they reached a guest room. "This was set aside for you, unless you want to...um..." He blushed and coughed, uncertain of himself. Russia laughed. "Just take me to your room." They walked a stretch more until America opened a door and beckoned him inside.

Setting his computer down on the coffee table, he stretched his arms and sat on the couch. America joined him, taking Texas [A/N: These are his glasses.] off and cleanign them carefully before setting in on his nose. Amiling again, Rusia placed an arm around America and yawned, letting his head fall on his shoulder. Cuddling into Russia's side, America kissed his cheek. "I missed you," he said simply.

Lifting America's chin, Russia sat upright and embraced him, burying his face in America's hair. He inhaled, letting the smell of sunshine and cinnamon-was that mint?-fill his nostrils. A warm hand unwrapped his scarf, and a set of warm lips soon began to mark his throat. Russia tilted America's head upwards and pulled his lips to his own, crushing him into his body.

A tongue licked tentatively at his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to let America's tongue in. They lay there on the couch for some time in each other's embrace, before America broke the kiss.

"Where are you going? I wasn't finished." America locked the door, and then leapt across the room, knocking into Russia and silencing him with a kiss.

He broke to gaze into Russia's eyes. "You were saying?"

Russia twisted his fingers through America's hair. "Never mind. This is much better." He tossed America's bomber jacket to the side and pulled at his tee-shirt.

America laughed. "Not here. This couch is new, anyway."

"You bought another couch? What hapened to the old one?"

"_You_ should know, you were the one who destroyed it." He smirked at Russia. "I didn't know a couch could be torn apart like that so quickly. They didn't bother to sow it up, since they'd had have to use a ton of bleach to get the stains out."

Russia suddenly blushed, remembering what had happened to the previous couch. "You're right. Maybe we should move. But," he added, with a ghost of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips, "I didn't think you would remember what happened, seeing as you're always writhing under me screaming."

America picked up Russia and kicked the door to his bedroom open. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But if you keep complaining you're going back to your own room." He sat down on the bed and placed Texas carefully on the side table.

Russia crouched over America. "No, we wouldn't want that happening," he whispered into America's ear as he embraced him.

He laughed. "Welcome back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Welcome Back Pt 2 a RussiAmerica twoshot.

**Characters:** Russia, America

**Pairings:** RussiAmerica

**Warnings**: Rated **M** for: yaoi, implicated "activities," and fluffy fluffiness. Bring some toothpaste. Not for the young'uns. If you don't like, don't read.

**A/N**Well, this is my sequel to my first evah Hetalia fanfiction! I can't write lemons, so thats why it's implicated, not written out. Uh...well, yeah. On with the story! By the way, I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Russia or America. Oh, I wish I did. But I don't, so stop bothering me! *waves broom around*

America lay his head on the northern country's chest, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat. Sighing in contentment, Russia wrapped his cold arms around him.

The lock clicked, once, twice, and a bloodcurdling shriek echoed down the hall as the doorknob flew across the room and the door fell down. Russia squeaked and shoved America under the covers. "Belarus! How...nice to meet you here." He choked out. "Ni-chan! What are you doing in America-san's room?"

"Um...America was talking to his boss, and I was waiting here for him?"

"Waiting for him in his bed. Nice. And why is your scarf lying abandoned on the floor? You never take it off."

Russia grimaced and snatched the scarf back up. He had forgotten! "Um...it got warm?"

"This is not Ukraine's house. You have air conditioning."

Russia frowned. "Don't insult Ukraine. She's getting better." He suddenly remembered why Belarus was interrogating him. Gulping, he waited for Belarus' next accusation.

Eyes widening, she blanched. "You didn't, Vanya." A trickle of blood dripped from her nose. "America is _here_?" Lunging at the covers, she pulled out her knife as America scrambled up and dashed for the door. "Belarus, stop!" He screamed and jumped over the kitchen counter.

Russia had to admire America's strength as he let Belarus tire herself out. He ended up on the windowsill of a high window, with Belarus panting, waiting under the window. "Natalia!" He called out, hoping to distract her.

Belarus, looking abashed, shot America a glare as she slunk out of the room.

Looking shaken, America leapt down and padded over. "I didn't know Belarus could be so...violent." Shuddering, he sat on the bed and let Russia embrace him, leaning into his lover.

"Just sleep."

"Gladly."

They lay in silence for several minutes, until America turned and asked, "You don't have any other crazy sisters, do you?" Russia laughed.


End file.
